Observations About
by iamboard
Summary: One: Super Why!, Strawberry Shortcake, Sesame Street. Two: Sponge Bob, South Park, Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Three: Bleach, The Dragon Ball Serious', Naruto. Four: what ever is requested because I have not thought that far. This is a parody, I do not own what is being made fun of. This is rated M for choice swear words.
1. Super Why!, Sesame street, Strawberry

Observations About…

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the content observed, these observations are my opinion on other peoples content and that content strictly belongs to them. If you have a problem, well I never ask for other fan fiction writers' review on things anyway. This is not to say that I am not open to it, it is just to say that I am not going to base my work off of what people say and will do as I like. Please enjoy reading.

Observation Set One: Small Children Shows

**Enjoy this part rent, part parody set of segments.**

Observation one: the solutions is plain as day and there is not a need to spend 30 minutes to an hour on it.

Example one: Super Why!

Keep trying!

Speak louder although you had already to the girl, in a loud voice, that you do not want to where a bucket on your head!

Tell the truth!

Be a delusional level of positive so that people will play with you and except you into society since you are living in a bubble just like they are!

Example two: Strawberry Shortcake

It is not okay to let your friends run all over you and force you to do all the work in a group project!

Somebody should keep maintenance on roads and bridges, like everybody else is in their respective professions! Lazy road workers, sign fixers, and bridge repairmen!

Stop being rude and running over your host, it is not funny! It is fucking annoying and I am surprised that strawberry did not kick you out sooner, you stupid lady bug twins that should know better.

Example three: Sesame Street

The opening skits are always contrived!

What the letter and the number are of the day are hinted at not too long after the introduction skit!

Fairies are not very bright and elmo always sings the elmos' world song at the end of his segment!

Observation two: They always do something unnecessary to get the solution

Super Why!: Look in a book that is named a name that does not match the actual story!

Strawberry Shortcake: Let's ask my friends who have given me bad advice before and do not listen to anything I have to say half the time!

Sesame Street: I knew I should have done that in the first place, instead of whatever the hell it is I did.

Last observation of this segment: They do not know that they knew the answer all along.

Super Why!: Oh no, the people in this book have the same problem as me! Better solve their problem and unknowingly solve my problem in the process! Why are we even in this book collecting super letters?!

Strawberry Shortcake: I know I should do this but it will make my friends unhappy! My solution is to do the opposite of what I should do in order to learn a lesson that I already know!

Sesame Street: you already know the word of the day, the letter of the day, and the number of the day! Why are you still watching this?!

**That is the end of this segment. Next segment is Sponge Bob, South Park, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force.**


	2. Sponge Bob, South Park, Aqua Teen Hunger

**Sponge Bob is in this because it was originally made for adults and kids watched it anyway so they had it censored and cut.**

Observation Set Two: Adult Cartoons

_Sponge Bob_

Observation One: Patrick is a fucking moron! Who the hell thinks a diaper is a good thing to eat or that glue can help somebody out of a tight spot?!

Observation Two: They beat the hell out of Squid-ward for no reason, most of the time! There is this being that wants to live in peace alone the people who live next store to him will not flipping leave him alone! What is up with that?!

Observation Three: Why does Sponge Bob need to go to Boating School?! He already walks everywhere and gets places on time, plus he is a horrible driver! He does not need a boat!

_South Park_

Observation One: Many of the jokes are not funny! This could be just my sense of humor, but many of the jokes are over done.

Observation two: Cartmen is a moronic asshole! Jewish is not a race, it is a religion! Will everybody stop getting that shit confused! Also, America is two continents, not a country! Look on a world map! An accurate world map….

Observation Three: So Kenny killed death, and dies every episode just to be brought back because of that?! Shouldn't that give him immortality and stop death all together?! Wouldn't people notice that nobody was dying and wonder what the hell is going on?!

_Aqua Teen Hunger Force_

Observation One: Why is Fry Lock the only smart one in the whole dam show?! I guess I can't complain, it pretty much shows the intellect demographic of real life. If some have not found that out through going to school, they will out in the real world.

Observation Two: Why are we annoying the people who live next store to us again? Shouldn't we leave him to his junk food and his porn?

Observation Three: Why the hell does shake need to steal cable?!

Why the hell are we still watching this brain frying crap?!

Will Sponge Bob ever learn how to drive?!

Will Kenny ever stop using his unlimited video game lives in his own real life?!

We will never know!

**End segment. Next Bleach, Dragon Ball whatever (Z, not Z, and GT), Naruto **

**Remember Kids, it is fun to make fun of cartoons that make you ask questions! **

**Big Bird: The letter of today is A, the word of the day is Porn, and the number of the day is 2,037.**

**Why: Princess Pea is looking for her royal porno stash! This is a Super Big problem and when we have a problem, we look in a book and for super letters! How many letters do we need to find?! Wow, we need to find 2,037 letters! Let's fly into this book!**

**Strawberry Shortcake: Gee, I know Limens Mirage should not be reading 50 Shades of Gray as it is a horrible book but I just cannot find it in me to tell her not to read it… Maybe I should avoid her like the Black Death. **


End file.
